dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Age 790
Age 790 is a significant year in the Dragon Ball universe, it is the year when the Super 17 Saga and the Shadow Dragon Saga take place. Events ''Dragon Ball GT'' *The 31st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Mr. Satan is the winner, defeating Majuub to retain his title. **In the junior division, Mugley defeats Goku in the final. *The events of the Super 17 Saga and the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT take place. **Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu create Hell Fighter 17 in Hell. **A brainwashed Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 create a portal between Earth and Hell, allowing resurrected villains from the past to attack Earth. **Krillin is killed by Android 17. **Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 merge and create Super 17. **The Z Fighters battle against Super 17. **Giru is severely damaged by Super 17, but is later repaired by Trunks. **Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu are killed by Super 17. **Super 17 is destroyed by Android 18 and Goku. **Black Smoke Shenron is released. **The Shadow Dragons are unleashed upon the Earth as a result of the constant misuse of the Dragon Balls causing a build-up of negative energy within them. **Giru is destroyed by Eis Shenron. **The Z Fighters arrive and battle against Syn Shenron. **Syn Shenron absorbs the Dragon Balls and uses them to become Omega Shenron. **Vegeta reaches Super Saiyan 4 with the help of Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator. **Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to create Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. **Nuova Shenron is revived and sacrifices himself in a failed attempt to kill Omega Shenron. **Goku uses the Universal Spirit Bomb to destroy Omega Shenron. **The now-purified Dragon Balls are used by the Z Fighters to wish back everyone killed by Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons, including Krillin, Android 17 and Giru. **Goku leaves with Shenron for 100 years. ''Dragon Ball Online'' *The 30th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place on May 7: Mr. Satan is the winner, defeating Mr. Buu to retain his title. *Mr. Buu reads the book "Bob & Margaret" he found in Mr. Satan's library. Longing for love, he creates his wife Miss Buu and they have their first child the following year. ''Xenoverse'' *The Neo Ginyu Force, led by Nappa, attacks West City after being freed from Hell by Hell Fighter 17. Vegeta does not appear, and the Future Warrior confronts the Neo Ginyu Force instead along with GT Trunks, leading to the defeat of the Neo Ginyu Force. However, Hell Fighter 17 knocks out GT Trunks, forcing the Future Warrior to face the Machine Mutant alone. However they are unable to stop Dark Hell Fighter 17 from fusing with Android 17, resulting in the creation of Dark Super 17. Fortunately, GT Goku arrives and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Fighting alongside the Future Warrior, they manage to defeat Dark Super 17, though he is saved by Demigra's Wormhole. *During the fight with the Shadow Dragons, Pan, Giru and GT Goku encounter Dark Nuova Shenron. The Future Warrior arrives to assist GT Goku, who asks them to go help out Pan who had chased after Giru when he detected another Dragon Ball, while he deals with Nuova. The Warrior finds Pan being confronted by Dark Eis Shenron. Eis Shenron is defeated, but Syn Shenron absorbs the other Dragon Balls and becomes Omega Shenron. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta arrives and tells Pan to get back and joins forces with the Future Warrior in combating Omega Shenron. Soon Super Saiyan 4 Goku arrives and Vegeta suggests Fusion, leading him and Goku to fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. **However, as they are about to defeat Omega Shenron, they are sucked into Demigra's Wormhole and are confronted by Golden Great Ape Baby, Super 17 and Omega Shenron, though the Future Warrior manages to destroy the Wormhole with some Ki Blasts. Eventually, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and the Future Warrior defeat the three villains. Xeno Trunks appears and tells Goku and his father that he will deal with returning the villains to their proper place in the timeline. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta reveals he is happy and proud to see that his son from the other Future is doing well. ''Xenoverse 2'' *The Demon Android Mira arrives in Age 790 and places a Distorted Time Egg (one of Towa's failed attempts to recreate Tokitoki's Time Eggs artificially) near Majin Buu's House and yells at Buu when he enquires what he is doing before leaving. As a result, Majin Buu's House is involved in a large yet stable time rift anomaly which appears in Conton City. Chronoa sends Time Patrollers to Majin Buu's House to investigate the cause. The Majin Future Warrior is sent to investigate and they witness Majin Buu reading Bob & Margaret unaware of the rift surrounding his home and is visited by his friend Mr. Satan who is helping Majin Buu get settled. Majin Buu asks Mr. Satan about a word in the book he doesn't understand and Mr. Satan is shocked that Buu is reading such a book and asks him where he got it, causing Buu to reveal he got it from Mr. Satan's room. Mr. Satan tries in vain to get Buu to return the book, but gives up when Buu refuses and goes to fix dinner for his friend. The Future Warrior is called off for another assignment, but is later asked by Chronoa to return. The Future Warrior meets with Buu, who inspired by Mr. Satan's relationship with his daughter Videl, decides he wants a family of his own and enlists the Future Warrior in providing him with food to fuel his fission technique. As a result, in this timeline Miss Buu is not created and Majin Buu instead uses fission to create several children. Sensing the dormant power lying within the Majin Warrior, he assists them in unlocking their Purification Awoken Skill allowing them to access their Pure Majin form. He also shows them the Distorted Time Egg that the mysterious "pale man" had left near his home and gives it to the Warrior after they convince him not to eat it. After all the eggs are collected from the 5 rifts in Conton City, Chronoa decides to allow the rifts to remain in Conton City as they are stable and pose little threat. As a result, Majin Buu lives peacefully with his children and is occasionally visited by his friend the Future Warrior. Site Navigation Category:Timeline